Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit and, more particularly, to a semiconductor circuit for outputting reference voltages.
In order for a semiconductor circuit to operate, a reference voltage is necessary. Typically, the reference voltage must have a constant level irrespective of factors in a manufacturing process, a change in power source voltage, and a change in temperature. Generally, a reference voltage having a PTAT (proportional to absolute temperature) component or a CTAT (complementary to absolute temperature) component is generated, if necessary.
In order to generate the reference voltage not related to temperature, the reference voltage having the PTAT component, and the reference voltage having the CTAT component as described above, three reference voltage generation circuits are necessary. For this reason, the area occupied by the reference voltage generation circuits is increased.